The Legend of Spyro: Friendship is Magic
by NickyWubbzy57
Summary: Being a Spyro fan and a brony I had to make this


Before I begin let me explain that this is NOT A SKYLANDERS story! This is a Legend of Spyro story. (That trilogy was the last actual Spyro game Skylanders in a way isn't even Spyro anymore)

_Extended intro_

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony, _  
_What is friendship all about? _  
_My Little Pony, My Little Pony, _  
_Friendship is magic! _  
_My Little Pony, _  
_I used to wonder what friendship could be, _  
_My Little Pony, _  
_until you all shared it's magic with me! _  
_When I was young I was too busy to make any friends, some silliness did not seem worth the effort it expands, _  
_but my little ponies. you opened up my eyes, _  
_and now the truth's crystal clear, as splendid as summer skies, _  
_and it's such a wonderful surprise, _  
_My Little Pony, _  
_I used to wonder what friendship could be, _  
_My Little Pony, _  
_until you all shared it's magic with me! _  
_When danger makes me want to hide, you'll RainbowDash to my side, _  
_kindness is never a short supply, once smitten, twice Fluttershy, _  
_for honesty nopony can deny, you are the AppleJack, of my eye,_  
_a heart shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by, when your in need for someone to be brave he'll Spyro to your side, and you all make fun and laughter, as easy as PinkiePie! _  
_My Little Pony, _  
_I used to wonder what friendship could be, _  
_My Little Pony, _  
_until you all shared it's magic with me, _  
_our friendship's magic, and it's growing all the time. a new adventure waits for, us each day it's yours and mine! _  
_We'll make it special everytime (x2) _  
_My Little Pony, _  
_what a wonderful wonder friendship brings, _  
_My Little Pony, _  
_Do you know,_

_you're all my very best, friends (x4)_

* * *

It has been a month sense Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor and a lot has happened. Spyro returned to his foster parents for a visit. He told them all that happened while he was gone and introduced them to Cynder. All was peaceful in Dragon Realms. However a chain of events that would soon occur that would change Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx's lives forever.

One month later

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparks where trotting (flying in Sparx's case) in the Valley of Avalar. Suddenly the ground began to rumble. "What's going on?" Sparx asked. "Maybe if you would be quiet Sparx we could figure it out," Cynder remarked. "Shut up," Sparx said. Their disliking for each other hadn't subsided yet. Just then a portal appeared in front of them and started to pull them in. Spyro and the others tried to escape it. But they blacked out and where pulled inside.

* * *

One month after Equestria girls

It was a calm day in Equestria and Twilight had recently became an Alicorn Princess. Suddenly Twilight heard a large crash and decided to investigate Spike following. "WHOA ANOTHER PURPLE DRAGON!" Spike shouted. "It looks hurt we should bandage it's wings," Twilight decided. After dragging him to the library they bandaged it's swollen wings and placed it in a bed. "Look Twilight it's waking up," Spike noticed.

Spyro woke up to find himself in a bed. "Hello," an unfamiliar voice greeted. He turned to see a purple Alicorn and... ANOTHER PURPLE DRAGON!? "I'm Twilight Sparkle," Twilight said. "She's a princess, I'm her assistant Spike," Spike said. "Hello I'm Spyro the Dragon," Spyro said. "Well Spyro it's a pleasure making your acquaintance," Twilight said. "Where am I?" Spyro asked. The Ponyvill library," Spike responded. "Where is Ponyvill?" "Why in Equestria of course," Twilight told. "Never heard of Equestria," Spyro said. "You've never heard of your planet's name?" Twilight asked confused. "What the worlds name is Dragon Realms," Spyro said. "Did that portal lead me to another world?" "What portal?" Twilight asked. "Me, and my friends Cynder, and Sparx where pulled into a strange portal," Spyro answered. "I guess you are in a different world," Spike thought. "Where do you come from Spyro," Twilight asked. "I come from a world called the Dragon Realms and there I am the planet's protector," Spyro said. "That's amazing," Spike said. "Well Spyro welcome to Equestria," Twilight welcomed.


End file.
